1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for sports data collection, analytics, and applications thereof over a distributed network and a multiplicity of remote users having access to a data and analytics platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, statistical information of a sports event, is generally collected manually by watching the event or event footage and entered into a database. The collected data is limited to what may be ascertained from viewing the event, and therefore the statistical data and visualizations based thereon are also limited. Similar to statistical information, event injury notification is limited to a participant raising an issue, which may not occur in highly competitive sporting events or by a person viewing the event indicating that an injury may have occurred. The medical staff may need to watch several minutes of event footage to view the injury event and are limited to what cameras may have captured at that time. Traditional video recording techniques have certain limitations, such as insufficient viewing angles, moving camera angles and zooms, non-calibrated images, and absence of tagged objects.
Recent advances in object tracking tools and various wearable monitoring devices have spawned the need for novel quantitative and timely data analysis tools that are customizable and equipped to provide easy to understand results and intelligent information.
By way of example the following are relevant prior art documents relating to sports data inputs, collection, analytics and application:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,989,880 for “Performance analytics based on real-time data for proximity and movement of objects” by inventor Michael A. Wohl et al., filed Jul. 15, 2013, describes Systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media are disclosed for providing performance analytics using dynamics/kinetics models based on role data or weather data and real time data on movement and proximity of tagged objects. In one embodiment, a method is provided for monitoring a participant that at least includes correlating at least one tag to the participant; receiving blink data transmitted by the at least one tag; and determining tag location data based on the blink data. The method further includes receiving participant role data; comparing the tag location data to participant dynamics/kinetics models based at least in part on the participant role data; and determining participant location data based on the comparing the tag location data to the participant dynamics/kinetics models.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,014,830 for “Method, apparatus, and computer program product for combined tag and sensor based performance modeling using real-time data for proximity and movement of objects” by inventor Michael A. Wohl et al., filed Jul. 15, 2013, describes systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for providing performance modeling by combining tags and sensors providing real time data on movement and proximity of tagged objects. In one embodiment, a method is provided for monitoring a participant that at least includes correlating at least one tag to the participant; receiving blink data transmitted by the at least one tag; determining tag location data based on the blink data; correlating a sensor to the participant; and receiving sensor derived data. The method further includes receiving participant role data; comparing the tag location data to participant dynamics/kinetics models based at least in part on the participant role data; and determining the participant location data based on comparing the tag location data and the sensor derived data to the participant dynamics/kinetics models.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,180,357 for “Multiple antenna interference rejection in ultra-wideband real time locating systems” by inventor Edward A. Richley, filed Jul. 15, 2013, describes Systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media are disclosed for providing interference rejection in ultra-wideband real time locating systems. In one embodiment, an ultra-wideband (UWB) receiver is configured to: receive an interference signal from a source positioned outside a monitored region; receive a composite signal transmitted from a tagged object moving about a playing field within the monitored region, wherein the composite signal comprises a location signal and a component of the interference signal; detect whether the component of the interference signal exceeds a threshold value; and adjust, via a processor, filtering of the composite signal to attenuate the component of the interference signal based on whether the component of the interference signal exceeds the threshold value. Some embodiments provide for filtering of the composite signal using a combiner while others employ a tunable notch filter. Corresponding systems, methods, and computer-readable storage medium are also provided.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0148129 for “METHOD, APPARATUS, AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCT FOR PERFORMANCE ANALYTICS DETERMINING PARTICIPANT STATISTICAL DATA AND GAME STATUS DATA” by inventor David Austerlade et al., filed Dec. 1, 2014, describes Systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for providing analytics including participant statistical data or game status data. In one embodiment, a method is provided for transmitting participant data relating to one or more participants that are available in a fantasy game, the fantasy game is at least partially related to a players performance in a sporting event; receiving a selected participant data indication from at least one user, the selected participant data indication provides selection of at least one participant from the participant data; generating a participant data update for one or more participants based on the selected participant data indication; the participant data is defined by a time period comprising an event and is calculated based on blink data transmitted from a location tag mounted to the participant; and transmitting the participant data update, the participant data update is viewable via a user interface.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0149837 for “METHOD, APPARATUS, AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCT FOR COLLECTING AND DISPLAYING SPORTING EVENT DATA BASED ON REAL TIME DATA FOR PROXIMITY AND MOVEMENT OF OBJECTS” by inventor Rodrigo Alonso et al., filed Oct. 24, 2014, describes a method, apparatus and computer program product for collecting sporting event data based on real time data for proximity and movement of objects. In the context of a method, the method includes calculating a tag data filter parameter for a plurality of tag events based on received tag blink data and tag location data, wherein the tag data filter parameter comprises a blink period, distance span, or velocity, calculating a participant location data adjustment factor based on the tag data filter parameter, and calculating multidimensional player location information per unit time based on the plurality of tag events and the participant location adjustment factor.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0356332 for “SYSTEMS, APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR VARIABLE RATE ULTRA-WIDEBAND COMMUNICATIONS” by inventor Belinda Turner et al., filed Jun. 4, 2015, describes systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for providing variable blink rate ultra-wideband (UWB) communications. Some embodiments may provide for a radio frequency (RF) tag including a motion sensor, processing circuitry, and a UWB transmitter. The motion sensor may be configured to generate one or more motion data values indicating motion of the RF tag. The UWB transmitter may be configured to transmit blink data at variable blink rates. The processing circuitry may be configured to receive the one or more motion data values from the motion sensor, determine a blink rate for the UWB transmitter based on the one or more motion data values, and control the UWB transmitter to wirelessly transmit the blink data at the blink rate. In some embodiments, the RF tag may include a UWB receiver and the blink rate may be controlled remotely by a system.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0375083 for “Method, Apparatus, And Computer Program Product for Enhancement of Event Visualizations Based on Location Data” by inventor Jill Stelfox et al., filed Jun. 5, 2015, describes methods, apparatuses, and computer program products directed to generating event visualizations based on location data. In one example, a method for providing enhanced event visualizations based on location data is provided which includes receiving, by a visualizations processor, play diagram data from a play model database and receiving location data during a play period for a plurality of participants. The method further includes determining a selected play based on comparing the location data to the play diagram data and determining an actual route for one or more participants of the plurality of participants based on the location data. The method further includes generating, by the visualization processor, an accuracy visualization interface by comparing the actual route for each of the one or more participants to the selected play.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0097700 for “TEAM PERFORMANCE MONITORING” by inventor Shaun Holthouse, filed Oct. 4, 2013, describes a system for monitoring a plurality of individuals engaged in a sporting activity. The system includes a base station; a plurality of individual participant monitors, affixed to each individual and wirelessly communicating with said base station; a plurality of sensors in each said monitor or on each individual, in communication with each monitor and configured to sense a physiological or activity parameter of the individual; each monitor transmitting data relating to parameters sensed by said sensors to the base station; one or more group monitoring devices communicating wirelessly with said base station to receive said sensed parameter data. The system displays, during said activity, data relating to one or more sports parameters of one or more individuals as well as displaying the operational status of one or more of each monitor, each sensor, and the base station.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,466,794 for “Head impact event reporting system” by inventor Christoph Mack et al., filed Jan. 19, 2011, describes Head impact event evaluation systems and methods. A system and computer implemented method for event detection includes collecting sensor data transmitted from one or more sensor devices being attached to one or more users. The sensors transmit data when an event results in sensor data above a threshold value. At least one force is determined based on the collected sensor data. At least one force vector is determined based on a location of one or more sensors associated with the sensor devices and the determined at least one of the linear or rotational force. At least a portion of a human form is displayed with the determined force vector based on the determined at least on force vector on a display.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,247 for “Impact detection system” by inventor Brian Keith Russell et al., filed Jun. 12, 2008, describes an impact detection system providing a means of sensing, monitoring and recording impact events on an impact surface using at least one sensor that is incorporated into the impact surface. The sensor(s) can be integral with, attached to or located behind various types of impact surface including various types of garments that can be worn by an individual or on composite materials such as an aircraft fuselage for example. The impact detection system includes a portable impact detection device electrically connected to the sensor(s) and is used to detect ballistic or non-ballistic type impacts on the impact surface. The portable impact detection device processes the impact data detected by the sensor(s) and stores the data for analysis at a later time or outputs the data to a third party system for review and/or analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,400,302 for “Electric field sensing device” by inventor Brian Keith Russell et al., filed Jun. 10, 2010, describes a sensing system that uses at least one conductive plate and associated electronic circuitry to provide an output that is indicative of an object's position in relation to the at least one conductive plate. The sensing system is provided with a high impedance drive signal that varies as a result of the location of an object relative to the at least one conductive plate. The electronic circuitry receives a high impedance drive signal value as an input and a processor uses the value to calculate a digital output indicative of the object's position. The high impedance drive signal value is monitored over time enabling the objects position, displacement, pressure, movement, impact and energy to be determined. This data is output to a display and may also be transmitted to a person located remotely from the object being monitored.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,220,444 for “System method and device for determining the risk of dehydration” by inventor Brian Russell, filed Jun. 6, 2011, describes a system, device and method of determining the probability of dehydration of a person. In one embodiment, the method comprises receiving data of a heart rate of the person; receiving data of a posture of the person; determining that a first posture of the person satisfies first posture criteria for a first predetermined time period; determining a first heart rate for the person during the first predetermined time period; subsequent to determining that the first posture of the person satisfies first posture criteria for a first predetermined time period, determining that a second posture of the person satisfies second posture criteria for at least a second predetermined period; determining a second heart rate for the person during the second predetermined time period; determining a change in heart rate as the second heart rate minus the first average heart rate; determining a first probability of dehydration based, at least in part, on the change in heart rate; and outputting the first probability of dehydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,860,570 for “Portable wireless personal head impact reporting system” by inventor Biju Thomas et al., filed Feb. 3, 2012, describes a system for sensing, analyzing and reporting a collision event experienced by a person or object sensor module designed to a person or object, module angular velocities over time and a processor for analyzing the sensed velocities, calculating properties of angular velocities, such as jerk and jolt, comparing these properties with threshold values selected to correlate to predicted severities of injury to the person or object, transmitting information regarding these properties to communication device user-designated persons. Also provided are group tracking and communication devices for use by monitors to manage multiple persons equipped with sensor modules. The sensor modules and group tracking and communication devices are designed to be portable, attachable and detachable so that they can be attached to different types of gear used by persons engaging in different activities.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0306486 for “Method to Prevent Harm to Athletes from Overexertion” by inventor Robert J. Logan et al., filed Jul. 8, 2015, describes methods to prevent harm to athletes from overexertion. The method includes inserting a dental appliance into a mouth of each monitored athlete, the dental appliance having sensors for monitoring parameters such as body temperature and hydration level of the athlete; obtaining at a monitoring station wireless transmissions of current measurements from each of the dental appliances; storing measurements along with a source of the measurements and a time associated with the measurements; and providing a notification when a monitored athlete is in danger from overexertion as indicated by a trend in the stored measurements.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,289,185 for “Sports telemetry system for collecting performance metrics and data” by inventor Ramon A. Alonso, filed May 3, 2010, describes systems and methods for collecting sports data. The systems and methods include measuring, at one or more sensor modules mounted, affixed, or embedded on at least one sports participant, data corresponding to identification, movement, position, or condition of the at least one sports participant; broadcasting, from one or more telemetry modules mounted, affixed, or embedded on the at least one sports participant, signals carrying the data corresponding to identification, movement, position, or condition of the at least one sports participant; measuring, at one or more sensor modules mounted, affixed, or embedded in a sports object, data corresponding to identification, movement, position, or condition of the sports object; and broadcasting, from one or more telemetry modules mounted, affixed, or embedded on the sports object, signals carrying the data corresponding to identification, movement, position, or condition of the sports object. The systems and methods also include receiving the signals from the telemetry modules mounted, affixed, or embedded on the at least one sports participant and the telemetry modules mounted, affixed, or embedded on the sports object; and processing the received signals to calculate position information or movement information of a sports object or a sports participant in relation to a playing surface of a sports event.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,035,776 for “Wireless monitoring of safety helmets” by inventor Robert R. Miller, filed Jan. 20, 2011, describes a system and method for remote monitoring of a subject wearing a sports helmet. In one aspect, the system includes a safety helmet and a sensor integrated with the helmet for continuously gathering head acceleration force data, the head acceleration force data associated with the head movements of a subject. The system also includes a wireless transceiver coupled to the sensor for transmitting the head acceleration force data and a mobile device for receiving the head acceleration force data from the wireless transceiver. The system further includes a database engine for displaying the head acceleration force data to a user.
U.S. Publication No. 2012/0139731 for “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR WIRELESS MONITORING OF SPORTS ACTIVITIES” by inventor Leonid Razoumov et al., filed Dec. 1, 2010, describes a system and method for wireless monitoring of sports activities. A subject participating in a sports activity is associated with biometric sensors which measure the subject's body movements. In one aspect, the system includes a sensor for continuously gathering biometric data from a subject performing a sports activity where the biometric data associated with the body movements of the subject. A wireless transceiver coupled to the sensor transmits the biometric data and a database engine receives the biometric data from the wireless transceiver and providing real-time feedback. The real-time feedback associated with the biometric data from the subject is characterized by instructions associated with the sports activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,031 for “Personal items network, and associated methods” by inventor Curtis A. Vock et al., filed Dec. 28, 2006, describes a personal items network, including several items, each item having a wireless communications port for coupling in network with every other item is provided. Each item has a processor for determining if any other item in the network is no longer linked to the item, and an indicator for informing a user that an item has left the network, wherein a user may locate lost items. A method for locating lost personal items is also provided. The method includes linking at least two personal items together on a network, and depositing one or both of time and location information in an unlost item when one of the items is lost out of network.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,627,451 for “Movement and event systems and associated methods” by inventor Curtis A. Vock et al., filed May 10, 2007, describes a smart sensor in the form of an adhesive bandage. The sensor sticks to people and objects and wirelessly communicates with remote receivers. Internal detectors sense conditions associated with movement or the environment of the sensor. Typically, sensors of the invention communicate by an RF transmitter or transceiver. Groups of sensors may be combined within a common canister that imparts date and time information and “power on” when dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,482,612 for “System and method for location tracking” by inventor Michael Tamir et al., filed Jul. 26, 2010, describes a system for embedment within a sport playing object, a ball for example. The system is associated with continuous determination of a state of the object, its location and pose. The system includes an inertial navigation system (INS) module first state module adapted for measuring parameters associated with the object state, a wireless transmitter, a battery for providing electric power, and a mounting module connecting the object with the first state module, the wireless transmitter and the battery. Independent data relating to the object state is provided by a second state module, a camera system for example. The object state is calculated in accordance with the parameters measured by the first state module and in accordance with the independent provided data. The camera system capturing the object includes at least two mutually displaced camera clusters, and each camera cluster includes one or more cameras for providing a predetermined spatial resolution. The system may include a global positioning system (GPS) module which provides the independent data relating to the object state.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,058,670 for “Trajectory detection and analysis in sporting events” by inventor Michael Birenboim et al., filed May 2, 2011, describes a method for conveying data on a flying object in a scene. The method including capturing video frames of the scene by video cameras to get video frames which include image of the object, identifying the object in captured video frames to get associated object parameters, calculating motion variables, solving motion equations for anticipated object trajectory taking into account certain effects, and conveying data to displaying devices. The certain effects are an effect of object collision with a ground surface, air friction, wind effect, and interaction of a spinning object with air. The method may be applied to a ball in a sporting playing field. The cameras may have variable operating parameters desirable for the calculating the motion variables, which may be determined by camera calibration using captured artifacts of the scene. Shadow of the object may be captured as well and be used to provide data absent due to occluding the object from a video camera. Also, the captured frames of a ball may be used to calculate parameters relating to a bat which hits the ball.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0192116 for “Real-Time Objects Tracking and Motion Capture in Sports Events” by inventor Michael Tamir et al., filed Sep. 19, 2007, describes non-intrusive peripheral systems and methods to track, identify various acting entities and capture the full motion of these entities in a sports event. The entities preferably include players belonging to teams. The motion capture of more than one player is implemented in real-time with image processing methods. Captured player body organ or joints location data can be used to generate a three-dimensional display of the real sporting event using computer games graphics.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0131845 for “METHODS, SYSTEMS AND SOFTWARE PROGRAMS FOR ENHANCED SPORTS ANALYTICS AND APPLICATIONS” by inventor Arian S. Forouhar et al., filed Nov. 4, 2014, describes a system for enhanced sports analytics and/or content creation. The system includes: an object tracking system that generates coordinate data corresponding to object motion in a sports event; a data processing module that receives the coordinate data from the object tracking system, analyzes the coordinate data with an event recognition algorithm that identifies and characterizes events and outcomes of interest, and catalogs the data in accordance with the identified events and outcomes into event profile data; a database that receives and stores the event profile data generated by the data processing module; a user application that accesses the event profile data from the database; and at least one processing unit that executes instructions stored in at least one non-transitory medium to implement at least one of the object tracking system, the data processing module, or the user application.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,044,198 for “Enhancement of the presentation of an athletic event” by inventor Edward C. Benzel et al., filed Jul. 15, 2011, describes systems and methods for enhancing a presentation of an athletic event. Data is received at a sensor located at a first location on a first athlete. The data represents an impact applied to the first athlete by a second athlete. One of an acceleration and a force at a second location on the first athlete induced by the impact is determined. A representation of the determined one of the acceleration and the force at the second location on the first athlete is displayed to an audience of the athletic event.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,076,041 for “Motion event recognition and video synchronization system and method” by inventor Michael Bentley et al., filed Apr. 21, 2014, describes a system and method enabling recognition of events within motion data obtained from portable wireless motion capture elements and video synchronization of the events with video as the events occur or at a later time, based on location and/or time of the event or both. The system and method May use integrated camera or external cameras with respect to mobile device to automatically generate generally smaller event videos of the event on the mobile device or server. The system and method also enables analysis or comparison of movement associated with the same user, other user, historical user or group of users. The system and method provides low memory and power utilization and greatly reduces storage for video data that corresponds to events such as a shot, move or swing of a player, a concussion of a player, or other medical related events or events, such as the first steps of a child, or falling events.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,235,765 for “Video and motion event integration system” by inventor Michael Bentley et al., filed Nov. 20, 2014, describes a system enabling intelligent synchronization and transfer of generally concise event videos synchronized with motion data from motion capture sensor(s) coupled with a user or piece of equipment. The system greatly saves storage and increases upload speed by uploading event videos and avoiding upload of non-pertinent portions of large videos. The system provides intelligent selection of multiple videos from multiple cameras covering an event at a given time, for example selecting one with least shake. Enables near real-time alteration of camera parameters during an event determined by the motion capture sensor, and alteration of playback parameters and special effects for synchronized event videos. The system creates highlight reels filtered by metrics and can sort by metric. The system integrates with multiple sensors to save event data even if other sensors do not detect the event. The system also enables analysis or comparison of movement associated with the same user, other user, historical user or group of users.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,247,212 for “Intelligent motion capture element” by inventor Bhaskar Bose et al., filed Jan. 17, 2013, describes an intelligent motion capture element that includes sensor personalities that optimize the sensor for specific movements and/or pieces of equipment and/or clothing and may be retrofitted onto existing equipment or interchanged therebetween and automatically detected for example to switch personalities. The intelligent motion capture element may be used for low power applications and accurate data capture for use in healthcare compliance, sporting, gaming, military, virtual reality, industrial, retail loss tracking, security, baby and elderly monitoring and other applications for example obtained from a motion capture element and relayed to a database via a mobile phone. System obtains data from motion capture elements, analyzes data and stores data in database for use in these applications and/or data mining; enables unique displays associated with the user, such as 3D overlays onto images of the user to visually depict the captured motion data; and enables performance related equipment fitting and purchase. Includes active and passive identifier capabilities.
U.S. Publication No. 2003/0182620 for “Synchronization of video and data” by inventor James Errico et al., filed May 22, 2002, describes a system including a video stream and a data stream. The system synchronizes the data stream to different portions of the video stream.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0210395 for “Methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamically searching and presenting factually tagged media clips” by inventor Marc C. Sedam, filed Feb. 12, 2009, describes methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamically searching and presenting factually tagged media clips. According to one aspect, a method for providing dynamic user access to factually tagged media portions of a media presentation is provided. The method includes dividing a media presentation into media portions and factually tagging the media portions. The factually tagged media portions are stored in a database and dynamic user access to the factually tagged media portions is provided. The user dynamically accesses, via a fantasy sports game interface, the tagged media portions stored in the database by engaging in a dialogue with at least one server associated with the database and retrieving portions of the media presentation in response to user queries.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0208044 for “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROCESSING A VIDEO RECORDING WITH SENSOR DATA” by inventor Quinn A. Jacobson et al., filed Jan. 21, 2015, describes a method for processing a video recording involving receiving sensor data from at least one sensor located on a person performing a physical activity. The sensor data includes biometric and/or biomechanical measurements taken from the person while performing the activity. The video recording is of the person performing the activity. The received video recording is correlated with the received sensor data to allow portions of the video recording to be matched with portions of the sensor data from corresponding periods of time. Correlation allows one to readily find and review video footage that show the activity being performed correctly or not based on an interpretation of the sensor data.
It would be beneficial for the newly available information to be accessible for various parties involved in a sports activity including players, coaches, owners, general managers, trainers, medical staff, broadcasters, viewers, fans, and others. An integrated automated sports data collection and analytics will improve playing performance, team strategy, broadcasting, and the overall consumer experience.
None of the prior art describes a cloud-based platform for collecting various data related to players and sports activities and providing meaningful statistics, analytics and intelligence.